


Skipping Class

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, my fic now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was skipping class to sleep in an empty class room and you caught me but the door closed behind you and now we're trapped inside cause the inside lock is broken come take a nap with me" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

> my fic now  
> Edit: I wrote this two years ago and decided to come back and fix up all the mistakes.  
> Edited August 19, 2017

“Hey Pete, you going to geometry?” Joe asks.

“Hell no, I hate that class, plus, I’m tired as hell. I’m going to go to that one classroom in the new wing, the one that’s always empty, and take a nap or something. I’ll try to be awake for chem, no promises though.”

“Nice,” he high fives Pete and walks to his own class.

Pete shuts his locker and walks down the hallway, going upstairs to the new wing. He finds the unused classroom and slips inside before anyone can catch him. He sighs happily when he sees no one is in the room. 

“Who are you?” A boy from behind Pete catches him off guard.

Pete turns around to see a tall, slightly lanky, boy standing in the doorway.

“Who are you?” Pete asks.

“I asked you first.”

“Pete. Why are you here?”

“Mikey, and I forgot my sweatshirt yesterday.” Mikey answers.

He walks forward to grab his sweater from the chair when the door slams behind him, locking itself. Mikey jumps slightly at the noise and turns around to open it. He jiggles the knob, panicking when it doesn’t open.

“Shit. Shit shit shit. No no no. This can’t be happening. Shit, I have a test this hour, I need to get to English.” Mikey keeps pulling on the door.

“Dude, calm down. You can just chill here with me, come on. I’m gonna take a nap, you can join me.”

“No! I actually studied for once in my life, I need to take this test.”

Pete ignores what he says, walking closer to Mikey, “nap with me,” he says again.

“No, no. I need to get out. Come on, help me get this door open, or try and find a key-” He’s cut off by Pete putting his hand on his shoulder, leading him to a group of four desks pushed together.

“Relax, man. Stay here with me and nap until someone finds us. You’ll be able to make the test up, right?” Pete asks, pushing Mikey down into one of the seats, sitting down next to him.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Then but nothing. I came here for a nap, and it looks like I found a human pillow.” Pete shuts Mikey up by shifting to rest his head on Mikey’s shoulder, pressed close to his side.

Mikey sits there, stiff as a log, making it uncomfortable for the both of them.

“Dude, your shoulders are so bony, and you’re so stiff.” Pete complains a bit.

He lifts his head off of Mikey’s shoulder and twists around to lay on his back across the chairs, head on Mikey’s lap.

“Much better,” he sighs happily, “for such skinny legs, they’re quite comfortable.”

“Thank you?” Mikey says, not sure to take it as a compliment or not.

Pete doesn’t respond, already half asleep from being in a much more comfortable position. Mikey looks down at him, staying quiet, watching his breathing even out as he falls into a deeper sleep.

Mikey has to admit, Pete looks pretty cute sleeping, but how he got into this situation is a little ridiculous. He originally came to this empty classroom to grab his jacket, not end up as a human pillow for this short, unfairly adorable, guy. Mikey shrugs it off, figuring he should make the best of this.

Mikey yawns, rubbing his eyes. He looks at the clock, noticing he has around forty-five minutes left of class, and he was exhausted now that he thinks about it. He looks down at Pete’s resting face, smiling when he sees a few strands of stray hair, covering his closed eyes. He gently moves them out of the way, Pete making a small delighted noise in his sleep, encouraging Mikey to keep his hands in his hair. Mikey smiles down at him, cursing at himself for thinking Pete’s so cute. He continues to run his fingers through Pete’s hair, closing his eyes for just a few moments.

Mikey jerks awake to the bell going off, signaling class is over. his hands are still in Pete’s hair, gripping it gently.

“Wha?” Pete mumbles, now awake as well. “What happened? God, why are these bells so freaking loud?” Pete made no move to sit up, bringing his hands to his eyes to rub them.

Mikey smiles down at him, thinking Pete is adorable waking up. He loosens his grip on Pete’s hair and begins to flatten it down before taking his hand out completely. 

“Hey.” Pete looks up at him through his fingers. “Put your hands back.”

“What?” Mikey looks at Pete in surprise, he hadn’t expected him to like it so much, let alone ask for it back. “I mean, okay.” He puts his hands back and continues to casually play with Pete’s hair, twirling it between his fingers.

“Thanks, I like when people with my hair.” Pete says, leaning into Mikey’s touch.

“Yeah, your hair is really soft.” Mikey threads his fingers in between the strands of Pete’s hair. He does that for a bit, so caught up in it he doesn’t notice Pete watching him. 

“You have a nice smile.” Pete says after a minute.

Mikey blushes a light pink, “uh, thanks… You look cute when you sleep.” 

Pete smiles, “you were watching me sleep?”

Mikey goes from a soft pink to a dark red. “I-I didn’t mean it like that, I was uh, i was just. Sorry, that sounds really creepy, but you looked really peaceful, and quiet, and not bossing me around to nap, so I just kinda…” He trails off at the end. “I mean it though,” Mikey says after a moment, “that you look cute when you sleep. I meant it.”

Pete sits up, Mikey’s hand falling from his hair to his side. 

“So, do you think I’m cute when I’m awake?” Pete asks, sitting as close to Mikey as he can, putting his arm around Mikey’s shoulders.

“Uh, I-I, uhhh.” Mikey stutters. “I mean, yeah, I guess.” 

“You guess, or you know? Cause I know that you’re cute, even when you’re awake, I haven’t creepily watched you sleep yet, so who knows.”

“Yet?” Mikey asks, ignoring the part where Pete called him creepy.

“I mean, I’m not doing anything after school today, if you want to sleep over.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Mikey stares at him in surprise, not expecting that at all. “Today? At your house? I-I probably could, I’d have to check with my parents first, to see if they’re okay with that, and tell my brother he doesn’t have to take me home today.”

Pete grins wide, surprised he actually took the invitation. “Really? Sweet!”

Mikey smiles a bit back. “Yeah, they shouldn’t mind too much, so yeah, that sounds good.”

Pete grins widely and snuggles closer to Mikey, “you make a good pillow, you know.”

“Thanks..” Mikey says, suddenly remembering something particularly important. “Wait, how are we going to get out of here at the end of the day, the door is still locked.”

Pete thinks for a moment before pulling his cell phone out from his back pocket, “I can text my friend, Patrick. He’ll leave his class to come get us out.”

“You had your phone with you this whole time and didn’t tell me?” He glares at him.

“If I told you we wouldn’t have been able to take that killer nap, and I wouldn’t have gotten a cute boy to come home with me today.” Pete says, not looking up from his phone.

“But I wouldn’t have had to ditch- wait, did you say cute boy?”

Pete looks up and nods. “Yup. Patrick said he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Mikey puts his jacket on, mainly so he doesn’t forget it again. “Well, I guess it was good for me too, since I’m going to a cute boy’s house.”

Pete grins, winking at him before grabbing his hand, pulling him to the door. “Patrick’s almost here, we can go hang out somewhere until school is actually over, since we already skipped one class, and this last period is almost over anyway, no point in going now.”

Mikey nods, figuring Pete is right. He’ll make up some excuse to his parents if they get a call from the school, saying he missed class. “Yeah, where do you want to go?”

“There’s this little pizza place we could go to, they have some pretty amazing pizza.”

“Sounds good to me, kinda sounds like a date.”

“Could be, if you want it to be,” Pete says, before following up quickly, “I mean, unless you don’t want it to be a date, then it can just be two friends hanging out, completely platonically with no romantic intentions between either of them.”

“No, I mean, yeah, it can be date.” Mikey assures him, blushing slightly.

“Sweet!” Pete grins, feeling much better about this. His phone buzzes, he checks down to see who it is. “It’s Patrick, he wants to know what room we’re in… what room number is this?”

“Two thirty two.”

“How do you know that?” He asks, typing out a response to Patrick.

Mikey points to a poster behind Pete. “It says ‘room two thirty two rules’ and then lists basic shit about classroom ethics.”

Pete turns around to try and find the poster. Mikey walks up behind him and puts an arm around his shoulders. He points at the poster on the wall, his face unnecessarily close to Pete’s.

“See, right there.”

Pete grins, ignoring the sign and turning his head to face Mikey’s, only focused on how close they are to each other.

“Hey.” He whispers, not wanting to bring his voice to full volume, afraid it’ll startle and scare Mikey off.

“Hey.” Mikey whispers back, blushing a lot more than previously.

Pete’s about to move his head a bit closer to Mikey’s to close the small gap between them when Patrick violently flings the door open, coming in shouting.

“Pete, you fuck. You better have a good reason for this, I have to be back to the other end of the school in like two minutes- who that fuck are you?” He looks at Mikey before realizing the position the two of them are in. “Oh shit, sorry, I’ll just.” Patrick moves to leave the classroom and shut the door when Mikey screams.

“No! Don’t shut the door!” Mikey pushes away from Pete and runs out the door before Patrick can close it.

“Two seconds, Trick, just two seconds. You couldn’t have come in two seconds later?” Pete sighs, following Mikey’s lead out of the classroom.

“Well, by then you probably would have gotten farther than how you were, so it’s probably best that I walked in now.” Patrick says.

“Exactly, Patrick. That’s the point.”

Patrick scrunches his nose up, “no thanks, I don’t need to see that.”

Pete rolls eyes and stops when he’s next to Patrick at the door. “Hopefully he still wants to go on that date.”

Patrick gaps, “you asked him out? You just met this kid like an hour ago.”

“We took a nap together, then I asked him out, and he agreed.” 

“When did you nap?”

“When I got here, an hour and a half ago. I woke up, we talked, then I texted you ten minutes ago to come rescue us.”

“Alright, as much as I’d like to know how you managed to convince him to go on a date with you, I have to get back to class. See you later.” Patrick waves at them both before speed walking down the hall.

Mikey watches Patrick run down the hall and disappear into the staircase before turning his attention back to Pete.

“I’ll still go on that date, you know. If you want me to, I’ll still go.” Mikey tells him.

Pete grins and holds out his hand for Mikey to take. Mikey smiles back and links their fingers together and they walk out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos it keeps me going.  
> You can find me at sits-with-cats.tumblr.com


End file.
